The proposed studies will explore new aspects of the relationship between parental drinking and deviant child behavior. We shall further investigate the role of family history in (a) increased ad lib alcohol consumption (stress-induced drinking, SID) in parents in response to their interacting with a deviant (externalizing disordered) child, and (b) the nature of deterioration in parent management strategies due to alcohol. The study will also examine the relationship between family risk for alcohol problems, parental SID, and certain cognitive and behavioral characteristics of their children. Specifically, the following questions will be pursued: (1) Do parents of deviant children with positive family history for alcoholism show greater SID occasioned by interacting with a deviant child relative to Low Family Risk parents? (2) Does alcohol produce a dampening of the stress response produced by interacting with a deviant child (stress-response dampening, SRD)? (3) What specific aspects of the management skills and perceptions of parents interacting with their own problem children are affected by alcohol? and (4) Do children with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) have behavioral and cognitive characteristics that vary as a function of their own comorbid diagnoses, their family risk of alcoholism and other parental characteristics, including SID and SRD effects of alcohol? These questions will be addressed through several studies. In the first, mothers and fathers (half each with positive and negative family histories) of ADHD children will interact on two occasions with child confederates who enact either nominal child or deviant child roles. Following an initial interaction with a confederate, subjects will have the opportunity to drink prior to a second interaction with the same child. In another experiment, parents from the first study with high and low levels of SID will interact with their own deviant children on two occasions--once following administration of a fixed dose of alcohol and once following a nonalcoholic beverage. A third experiment will examine individual differences on a number of dimensions in the children whose parents participate in experiments 1 and 2, with the goal of determining how ADHD children with and without positive family histories for alcoholism compare on measures that are thought to be predictive of alcohol abuse. The children will perform a variety of tasks that were specifically selected to measure risk markers and mechanisms for alcoholism and substance abuse, and they will be compared to other children at various levels of risk. Altogether the studies are designed to elucidate the relationship between deviant childhood behavior, family risk, and alcohol problems.